Leftovers of First Love
by Chocobass
Summary: What happened with Yanase after he got rejected by Chiaki? How did he deal with his treasured feelings of almost 15 years? Did he understand the way he approached Chiaki with his feelings was wrong? Did he finally get over it? Or do he still cherishes his feelings towards his best friend, famous Mangaka and first love? Yuu Yanase Fanfiction.
1. Chapter 1

**Hi guys, this is my second fanfic for SIH.**

**I was a lot curious about what happened after Domestica's/ Hatori and Chiaki's last episode. More than the couple actually, I was more curious about how Yanase dealt with all the stuff. I have seen certain fights over Yanase being hot, Yanase being jerk and seriously, I don't think either of them were right and I just could not handle it. I know that its hard to tell his motives after loving Chiaki and forcing him. But what I got from Yanase and that episode, trying to capture it all, I wrote this fanfic. Though I feel nothing towards him personally, I think he deserves a much better position in this series as a character. Oh god, sorry for going on like this forever, please enjoy the story. :)**

**Disclaimer: Sekai Ichi Hatsukoi is owned by Shungiku Nakamura and other respective owners.**

* * *

He was able to hear sound of door slamming close. He slide down slowly, his left hand still holding onto his reddened cheek. It was hurt badly, but what was hurting the most was the place which was a little down from there. His heart almost ached physically, as if someone is crushing it. He sat with a little stumbling as he supported himself with his free hand. He sat down, as everything was destroyed for him. He just sat, like everything was snatched away from him in an instance. He didn't move, until more tears made their way down his cheeks by themselves.

* * *

"Yuu isn't picking up any calls..." Chiaki muttered as he stared at his cellphone's screen. He looked at the logs and phone calls he had been doing after their parting in Yanase's house. Chiaki just sighed and sat on the chair of dinning table, but he didn't know Hatori had heard him muttering.

"Just leave him alone for some time. He needs to catch up to the changes." Hatori said as he slit down an apple. Chiaki have thought that if he is going to mention Yanase's name in front of Hatori now, he'd be dead. But Hatori seemed calm, there wasn't even a slightest hint of anger or hatred in his voice, which obviously startled Chiaki.

"To-Tori? You aren't... angry with him now, are you?" Hatori turned around to meet up his gaze with Chiaki's curious one. He shrugged as he resumed to cut the Apples.

"Of course I am, more than you can even think. If anything had happen to you, I am sure I would have killed him by now," Curiosity lessened but sadness grew in Chiaki's eyes as he heard Tori's thoughts.

"But, I believe he wasn't confessing half heartily either," Hatori's hand which was cutting another Apple stopped as he felt a surprised gaze coming from Chiaki.

"Don't give me that look, I am still pissed and what he was doing was utterly wrong. So don't try to tell me that he must not have meant that."

Chiaki looked at his cellphone screen as he realized his mistake yet again. But when he heard Hatori's thoughts on what happened earlier, it just made him believe more in Yanase and in that he didn't want to do anything wrong.

"Yoshino, are you interested in having an App-"

As Hatori looked back whilst talking about the food which he wanted to serve to Chiaki, he saw his rather dispirited lover. He was still looking at his cellphone's screen, his face getting sadder and sadder as moments gone by. Hatori just could not leave him like that. He went to the table as speedily as he could and hugged Chiaki, almost squeezing him in his tight but warm embrace.

* * *

Yanase sat up on his bed as his cellphone lightened up for almost hundredth time now. His eyes had already grown dark circles underneath them and his head was hurting really bad. He wasn't asleep, but he neither had any intention of answering phone calls, specially the ones which were from Chiaki. But he kept being persistence and calling, he must have been calling from the time he reached his house and up til now. When he checked the clock lying near his bed, to see which he had to bent down all over from bed and pick it up somehow, he frowned. It was almost 3 am in morning, only another couple of minutes had to go to complete the late hour. He took his cellphone and saw annoying numbers of calls and text messages. He opened up one text message, but then kept on reading them not stopping in the way,

_7:26 pm_

_Yuu, please pick up the phone, I want to talk to you!_

_7:45 pm_

_Are you okay Yuu? I am sorry, but at least let me apologize properly!_

_7:57 pm_

_I am sorry Yuu! If you are busy, then please send a quick reply to me, that will be sufficient! I am kind of worried._

_8:04 pm_

_I am sorry if I am disturbing you, but I am coming over tomorrow to meet you. But please send me a quick reply for now._

_9:01 pm_

_Are you still busy and have you eaten enough to keep working on? Please call back when you are done with your work._

They kept on going on and on and he kept on reading. All the messages were saying same things, but in different words and manner each time. They all were different but expressed same emotions of sadness, worry and anxiety.

"He is still awake, trying to contact me...!" Yanase closed his eyes tight clutching his phone in his fist. Couple of tears flowed down from his still hurt cheek. Suddenly, his cellphone lighted up again and blackened out. He hurriedly opened it and saw a new text message from the same owner of the former ones.

_3:16 am_

_I see you are really angry and won't contact me. I know I have done something horrible to deserve this and I apologize with my whole heart. Don't worry, I won't bother you anymore. But if you ever forgive me and feel like talking to me or texting me, do it freely, I would be very very happy if you ever want to be my best buddy again. And also, take good care of yourself. Good luck with everything else._

Before his already heavy eyes would become heavier with salty water and head would start to throb even harder, he clicked the keys furiously and called Chiaki. He heard ring it once as the person from other side took up call faster.

_"Yuu...?"_

Yanase suddenly felt like his tongue was being pulled back with some strong force, nothing came out of his throat.

_"Yuu, are you okay?"_

As Chiaki's tone started turning into an anxious one, Yanase felt weird sounds escaping his mouth.

"Ah, umm, ye-yeah I am-" Yanase realized his voice was cracking up.

_"Your voice isn't coming right, do you have cold, Yuu?" _This was the expression, that almost made Yanase laugh. What a naive brat Chiaki was, thinking that his voice was cracking due to cold.

"No no," Yanase tried to maintain his voice from cracking and snorting, "Just ignore it."

_"Ahh, okay,"_

"And I am sorry for not picking up your calls and not replying to your texts. I just-"

_"No no! I am really sorry Yuu! I should not have-"_

"Chiaki," he interrupted as he wanted to, had to say something before any new misunderstanding can arise, "I am not angry. The one who should be apologizing is me!"

_"But no-"_

"Shut it for a moment and just listen to me Chiaki! I am not angry and I am sorry! And earlier, I didn't mean to do anything wrong or harmful, please believe me! And I wasn't ignoring you, I was just busy and I am not feeling very good as well. So, you don't need to worry."

_"Yuu, I believe you. I always do."_

Chiaki's voice sounded very steady than Yanase had anticipated. Looked like he was fine and wasn't feeling as miserable as his own self now, which drowned out all the energy Yanase had gathered to deal with him. Though Yanase knew that that sentence was just childishly said, it certainly had some meaning to it.

"Thank you Chiaki."

_"Yeah and please, if you feel better tomorrow, can you come to meet me? We can hang out and chill for some time." _Yanase felt hint of a smile in his voice, which always relaxed him, even in the worst of the times.

"Yeah I'll definitely come."

_"Yeah and shall I bring some booze then, would you- Ah, Tori?!"_

Yanase shuddered as his ears caught up a familiar name.

"What?!" Yanase could not figure what Hatori was doing in Chiaki's house this late, no, but it was more of that he didn't want to realize it.

_"Who are you talking to at this late?"_

Yanase could easily differentiate in their voices, knowing that this one was of Hatori.

_"Ah, its Yuu, Tori. He just called. He was just busy so he wasn't able to reply I guess."_

"Chiaki? Hatori is there?" Yanase asked as he noticed his own tone turning to a raged one.

_"Oh, yeah. He stayed here today because... he missed the last train." _Yanase obviously knew that it was a lie. His head started to feel heavier as he thought about what Hatori had been doing there. He just had his heart broken to which not even twelve hours had passed and he was discovering that his love had spent night with his lover. It was a pure nightmare, a moment of realization that had enough potential to it to kill him.

_"Yuu? You there?"_

"Ah, Chiaki, sorry I am going to sleep now, I am really tired, I'll come over tomorrow. Bye, G'night."

_"Oh, okay, see ya tomorrow and please take care. 'Night."_

Cellphone slipped from Yanase's hand as it made beep sound, falling down making clattering sound. He hugged his knees tightly, digging his head desperately between them. He was totally taken aback and could not handle anything anymore. He let loose all the gasps and groans which he had been resisting for some time now.

* * *

**Please review guys, thanks a lot anyway~ :)**


	2. Chapter 2

A week had gone by and everything's been pretty _normally_ going on. Yeah, that _normal _where Chiaki had missed his deadline yet again. But anyhow, they didn't manage to submit manuscript before the ones in Printing office snap this time. They were used to Yoshikawa-sensei's habit of always being late, but this time was already hard one going on for Emerald Department for some reasons and Takano himself had to apologize to Printing office by Yoshikawa-sensei's side, one can only imagine how bad, or rather worst it really was. It stressed out Chiaki as well and almost made him get a fever. But he realized yet again that this is the time when he had to sort these things out a little. But it was pretty _normal_, period.

Yanase and Chiaki have been acting like friends again, as least Chiaki thought that way. Yanase still cherished Chiaki as his first love, but he would not, should not show that on the surface. He also had to bear with Hatori at work, but if he ever showed up off work at Chiaki's place, Yanase would not stop for a second there.

"Chiaki, don't lie in doorway! Get up!" Yanase yelled as he walked straight out of the living room to Chiaki who was outright lying between the main corridor, throwing his hands and legs away.

"Ahh... I don't have any energy left... God damn, this all has gotten too hard for me to handle now... Please just let me lie like this for a while..." Chiaki grumbled as he showed no signs of getting up. Yanase sighed walking closer to Chiaki.

"Please get up from here its so cold! You already have a fever you know that?!" He pleaded as he sat down beside Chiaki. He observed Chiaki as he left out a little moan.

"Please help me get up..." He grabbed onto Yanase's hand as he closed his eyes again more peacefully.

"Geez! I wonder how Mr. Stoneface is still handling you!" He said as he grabbed onto Chiaki's hands, who grinned in unconsciousness. Yanase tried to pull him up, but energy was absolutely drained out of Chiaki. He limped as soon as Yanase tried to put more energy into it.

"Chiaki! Yoshino Chiaki, get up already!" Yanase yelled as he grabbed Chiaki's shoulders, shaking him violently by them. But Chiaki seemed already drifted away in his sweet dreams.

"This guy can't be helped!" As Yanase sighed, he grabbed on Chiaki's shoulder strongly and lifted him up. "Wake up Chi-"

"Ahh... This feels warm... You are so warm..." Chiaki snuggled as soon as he felt warmness of Yanase's body embrace him. A red line drew across Yanase's face as he heard Chiaki's words and moans.

"Is that so?" He chuckled as his face reddened more.

"Its warm... Tori..." Chiaki moaned again as he spitted out his lover's name. Yanase's heart almost felt like someone had stabbed it all the way in.

"Why... Why do you love that guy so much?!" Yanase shuddered as he felt his eyes getting heavy. When he thought he was this close to Chiaki, reality came back at him. It reminded him even though Chiaki's body was so close to him, Chiaki's heart never belonged to him. He didn't even thought about Yanase more than a friend, not even once, let alone giving his whole self to him. Why that thing he was doing to Chiaki that day was so wrong and never worked out, he understood its reason now. Before Yanase can say anything more, door behind him opened.

"Yoshino, you don't have to worry, I-" Hatori's eyes widened and narrowed shortly after he caught up the scene happening front of him. Anger struck his face, all the blood seemed to go into his eyes and reddened his face as well.

"Yanase you bastard! Even after all that-"

"Shut up Hatori, it isn't what it looks like." Yanase said, quickly getting his calm back. But as he thought, Hatori haven't heard what he just said about him.

"What did you just say?!" Hatori took couple of steps towards Yanase furiously but Yanase kept explaining.

"Chiaki was lying here all tired and wasn't getting up. So I just lifted him to put him to his bedroom and make him rest properly, and you just had to come and misunderstand everything. I am not a bitch or a jerk, mind you, I do mind insults." Yanase walked towards Hatori as steadily as he could, seeing Hatori's expressions become softer. As they stood face to face, Chiaki looked like he was finally coming out of his slumber. He blinked his eyes a few times before finally catching up Hatori's face.

"Tori..." His hands eventually stretched out to Hatori as soon as he saw him, "I am hungry..."

Tori sighed and slightly tensed up as he tried handling Yanase's troubled look.

"Yoshino, you seriously are a-" Yanase shoved Chiaki to Hatori without waiting for another moment. Hatori just stared at Yanase as he went inside showing no interest in the couple's dealings. He then grabbed onto Chiaki carefully and returned him to his bedroom. When he came out, he saw Yanase with his bag wearing his shoes, ready to leave.

"..." Yanase didn't say a word and continued his chore, but Hatori broke the heavy silence.

"Sorry for earlier." He said but his voice showed no feeling of remorse in it.

"Its fine." Yanase didn't look at Hatori in face as he said it and reached out for the door to open it up.

"I think its going to rain soon, I can let you borrow my umbrella." Yanase turned around with his sly smile as he hid all of his emotions behind it. He stared at Hatori who still had stern expression like he always had while dealing with Yanase.

"Even if I have already accepted my defeat from you, I still have some unhurt self respect. And taking help from you with anything will shatter it all down in one shot. Thanks anyway." He said and turned around as he didn't want to see what expressions Hatori was wearing. He was sure they must be the ones trying to mock him, saying that he was a utter looser. He squeezed his eyes tight to avoid any eye contact with his former enemy before opening the door and slamming it close in hurry.

* * *

"Um, Tori?" Chiaki called out for Hatori in sleepy voice as he came out rubbing his eyes to wipe out the blurry visions. He was still tired and wanted to sleep but just to check out on the situation, he got up and came out in living room. He looked at Hatori as he moved towards his sofa. Hatori had just grabbed some beer to drink as he was finally going to relax after the worst hell week of that year. He opened the can as Chiaki further questioned.

"Where's Yuu?" He asked as he checked out things around in his apartment.

"He left just a while ago." Hatori said as he tried to find remote control of TV. Suddenly lighting struck in sky making a big sound, grabbing the couple's attention.

"It sure is going to rain hard." Tori said calmly but then sighed as he saw remote lying underneath coffee table. "Why is your-"

"Did Yuu have umbrella?" Chiaki said interrupting Hatori. He gazed back at Chiaki as he saw his worried face.

"No, I told him that I can lend him mine but he said no." As Hatori turned on the TV, weather broadcast report was just had started.

_"Today, we advice you to mostly stay in your houses in evening or get out of the house fully prepared. We are sure area of Tokyo is going to get completely soaked with clouds almost bursting on the city..."_

"I'll go and lend him my umbrella. I am sure he would not have gotten very far by now...!" Hatori just stared at Chiaki as he ran in and out of the rooms and finally went out through the main corridor, carrying an umbrella.

* * *

Yanase glanced at the black clouds gathering in sky. They were like his heart, black and had thundering in them.

"I have to give up on him, but I at least don't wanna loose our friendship..." He thought out loud as he stared down at water gathering in front of his eyes. But that was water gathering on the ground, his eyes weren't watery at all. They were actually completely empty. Blank, empty.

It had started to rain. Suddenly, water slammed on the parapet and ground making all the surrounding noisy. Yanase didn't want to get wet, but there wasn't a single reason for him to wait there for anything to start or stop anymore. He decided and he ran. His all clothes and body soaked in couple of seconds and his bag as well started to drip. It became difficult to tell if he was crying or they were just droplets rolling down from his face.

* * *

Chiaki hurriedly exited lift as it opened and ran towards entrance of the building. He saw Yanase standing staring at rain and sighed of relief that he made it in time.

"Yuu-" But before he can reach out for him, Yanase suddenly ran into rain. In a few moments, he was completely out of sight of Chiaki.

"Why? He should have just come back up or just waited... Or have had just called out to me..." Chiaki thought as he made his further way to where Yanase was standing some moments ago. He stared at the direction where Yanase ran and disappeared with eyes filled with confusion and resentment, still holding onto _his_ umbrella.

* * *

**Right now, I am actually considering writing a Yanase and OC fanfic. I am not sure though I'll take the decision soon.**

**Please review how you liked the chapter, it will help me a lot! :)**


End file.
